goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Daniel132777/I Have an Announcement to Make
So,you may know I like Goosebumps, right (I mean, who doesn't?) And I also like to write stories. So I decided to make a story on Wattpad based on the Goosebumps monsters. It's not a scary story, though. Is about the children of the Goosebumps monsters. Yep. Is called Goosebumps High. Here's how it began: R.L Stine opened all the books and released the monsters. The monsters were all angry at him but he said, "My children. I know I kept you inside those books for twenty years. But now you are free. I'll let you live freely, but on two conditions. One, you cannot make more destruccion or scare people. And two, your children will have to come to a special school I made specially for them. Once they become fifteen, they'll have to go to this school. There, they will study to become the next generation of fright." The monster thought about it, and they agreed; all the 180 monster now live freely. But Stine talked in private with one of his monster. His favorite son: Slappy. It was hard to convice him, but he accepted his freedom and not doing scary stuff anymore. Years later, all the monster had children, and their children go to Goosebumps High. And here are the main characters: -Jackson Wood: Son of Slappy, the dummy. Remember Jackson Stander? The main protagonist of Son of Slappy? Well, he became officially his son, after his biological parents died on a fire. One day, Slappy and Mr. Wood found him and his sister Rachel on the streets and took care of them. Mr. Wood adopted Rachel, and Slappy adopted Jackson. Jackson is a smart, kind and shy 15-year old. He kinda doesn't likes Goosebumps High, since he is a human, and the others are monsters. But he stills wants to learn how to be like his adoptive father. -Maskia McHaunted: Daughter of Carly Beth. She had her while she was wearing the mask, so Maskia got the green skin of the mask, but also the beauty of Carly Beth. She also got the Haunted Mask surname (why? don't know. I just know that the Mask was made with the face of a girl named Elizabeth McHaunted). Maskia is 15 years old. She loves acting and theather. But when she gets angry, she stretches her mouth with her fingers, showing her sharp teeth, makes her eyes glow and scream, making the one who made hr angry run waya, and having nightmares. -Gooey Slimood: Son of the Monster Blood. The slime monster made him by taking a part of him and saying some magic stuff from Sarabeth's spell book. But since that little part had Evan Ross's DNA, the result was a half human, half slime boy. He is 15 years old, and as Maskia says, "He is not very smart, and thinks with the stomach." Gooey only eats and eats (but doesn't get fat, by the way). He is also claustrophobic, since Monster Blood hates being inside cans or containers. And,by the way, if you hug him, you'll get covered in sticky green slime. And here are other important characters: -Howler Blake: Son of Will Blake, the Werewolf. He is 16 years old, love playing volleyball and very strong. Though he can be rude and subborn, he has a lovely and kind side. He can act very rude and monstrous when is full moon. He is also scared of the swamp and big dogs. -Spectra Fairchild: Daughter of Hannah and Zach. She is 15 years old, and unlike her big brother Jared, she and her small brother Peter born as ghosts. As she explained to her friends, ghost born with a personality. Hannah is a ghost with Angel personality. Peter is a ghost with Poltergeist personality. While Spectra born as a ghost with Boogeyman personality, so she can travel in shadows. She is shy and kind, and also loves art and play piano. Some others: -Rachel Wood: Jackson sister, but now cousin, and Daughter of Mr. Wood. She is very popular, and makes everyones live a nightmare (Get it? Slappy's Nightmare? Anybody?) -Michael Khor-Ru: Son of the Mummy of Prince Khor-Ru. He knows about math and history and is a DJ. He also loves gold and his girlfriend Lissabat. -Lissabat Nightwing: Daughter of Freddy Martinez and grand-daughter of Count Nightwing. She loves clothes and her boyfriend Michael. But she also hates blood. -Finnegan Deep: Son of Billy Deep and the Mermaid. He is a half human, half merman who loves swimming and parties. He says when he grows up, he wants to be the Sea Mutant, like his father. His cousin is a human named Marina Deep, daughter of Sheena. -Larry Gnome: Son of the Gnomes. He likes parties and is also a trouble maker. He always makes mishevious pranks. -Brian Invisible: Son of Brent Green. He loves selfies, science and has a secret crush on Spectra. -Dylan Manse: Son of the Ghouls, and also a bully and hates Jackson. -Greenopher "Green" Brewer: Son of Dr. Brewer Clone. He loves fashion and is gay. For some reason, i cannot give you the link, but you can look in Wattpad the story as "Welcome to Goosebumps High" And if you want to see the characters profiles, look for me in Deviantart. My name there is Dat1234777 I hope you like the story. See ya there ;) G'Bye Category:Blog posts